1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device having a semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a so-called active matrix driving type display panel or a semiconductor integrated circuit which has a semiconductor element typified by a thin film transistor (hereinafter also referred to as a “TFT”) or an MOS transistor is manufactured by patterning various thin films through a light-exposure step using a photomask (hereinafter referred to as a photolithography step).
In a photolithography step, a resist mask is formed by applying a resist to the entire surface of a substrate, prebaking it, irradiating the resist with an ultraviolet ray or the like through a photomask, and then developing it. After that, a thin film (thin film formed of a semiconductor material, an insulating material or a conductive material) which is present except in a portion to be a semiconductor layer or a wiring is etched to be removed using the resist mask, thereby the semiconductor layer or the wiring is formed.
In addition, in order to reduce the waste of materials used for depositing a film, there is a technique for depositing a film over a semiconductor wafer using a system capable of continuously discharging a resist from a nozzle so as to form a linear pattern with a narrow width (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-188251).